


Prompt #9

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #9June 17, 2020Genre: FantasyPrompt: How to make a sand castle.Source: 10 Fun Summer Writing Prompts for Kids on Pinterest (momto2poshlildivas.com)
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #9

"I need to rest," Kaito whined, stumbling on some driftwood and almost falling on the beach. "When do we get to the castle?"

He spied the twins exchanging what looked like little secretive smiles to each other. It was getting dark and he had followed them through the rainy shoreline for countless hours and now his teeth chattered from the chill. He was coming to the conclusion the twins were flat out liars. Tatyana and Mikhail promised he would be feasting like a prince and sleeping in a castle by end of the day. Several times he wanted to stop but was lured by the thought of luxuries. 

Now his feet were blistered and his stomach growled from hunger. He needed rest and the truth.

"Does he deserve a castle?" Mikhail asked.

Kaito saw Taitiana shake her head as tried to fluff her pink chiffon skirt. The layers and layers were now shredded at the hem and tinged with grit and dirt. She pouted and wagged her finger at Kaito. "He cried much of the way, if I remember," she said. "Complained so much, like big baby. Every other moment asking where's the castle? Are we there yet? Too much crying and too little walking."

"Perhaps you sleep in a sandy hole tonight," Mikhail said to Kaito. 

Tears burned Kaito's eyes as he sprang up with hands tightened into fists and hollered at them. "I knew it! You're no better than the rest. You both are a bunch of liars! I shouldn't have listened to you!"

Mikhail smiled at him indulgently and nodded to Taitiana. She rolled her eyes and smoothed her skirt and swayed in a playful manner. Small hands fluttered in the darkness. She was humming a little song softly. Mikhail grabbed his sister's hand and twirled her with one hand and in another hand he cupped what looked like a little flame.

The humming grew louder and deeper and Kaito realized he wasn't hearing her song anymore. The ground below rumbled and shifted like quick sand. He cried as he lost his balance and fell. Sand in great volume was whirring around him scraping his exposed arms and face. He choked and covered his nose and mouth and his last glimpse before he tightened his eyes was seeing the night and stars and the twins shadowed by a beach no longer beneath him but wall around him. His coughed and choked, inhaling strong fumes of charcoal around him. He was certain he was going to be buried alive. He was doubled over in a tight ball when the horrible quakes suddenly ended.

"Open your eyes," the twins said in unison. Their voices echoed in large cavernous space.

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. Above him was a cathedral ceiling of glass and sandstone with countless chandeliers with driftwood torches burning in them. A great fire pit in the middle of the room had a roaring bonfire warming Kaito's cheeks. The floors beneath him was a smooth crystal glass, his feet slid on slightly. 

The twins were seated at a long table made of glass and smiling at him. The table was laden with cooked seafood - oysters, crabs, fish of all kinds. Mikhail was gesturing at him to come and take a seat next to them.

"Are we liars now?"


End file.
